This invention relates to devices and methods for sealing orifices in panel members.
Physical barriers are commonly used to seal orifices in certain objects, such as panel members in motor vehicles, buildings, household appliances, etc. These barriers normally are used to prevent physical materials, fluids, and gases, such as environmental contaminants, fumes, dirt, dust, moisture, water, etc., from passing through the orifice or cavity. For example, an automotive panel, such as a door panel, typically has several small orifices in the sheet metal, which are created for various reasons during manufacturing. Further, various structural components of automobile bodies have a variety of orifices, hollow posts, cavities, passages and openings that can allow contaminants from the engine and the roadway into the passenger compartment. These holes, orifices, and cavities are typically barricaded with duct tape, butyl-based plastic patches, and sealing plugs made from foam, rubber or some other material. Another known physical barrier for cavities involves introducing a foam product into the cavity, and using a fiberglass matting to fill in the cavity.
One type of known physical barrier is a combination of a metal carrier and a patch of heat flowable material. The metal carrier is inserted into and retained in the orifice to be sealed. Next, the patch is overlaid on the carrier and heated so as to form a seal over the orifice. The metal carrier supports the center of the patch so as to prevent the patch from collapsing into the orifice. This solution is unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. First, the metal carrier is difficult to install into the orifice. Namely, a force multiplying tool and/or a machine is needed to apply a large amount of force to sufficiently flex the retaining means on the metal carrier to allow installation. Second, the metal carrier is heavy while also being relatively expensive to manufacture. The use of other materials for the carrier has previously been limited because patch materials have not been available which adheres to disparate materials. For example, known patches adhere only to metal. Thus, previously both the panel member and the carrier were required to be metal.
Consequently, there is a need for a physical barrier that overcomes one or more of these problems.
The present invention is a physical barrier for an orifice in a panel member which includes a plastic carrier and a patch adapted to adhere to said carrier and the panel member. The present invention also includes a method of sealing an orifice in a metal panel member with a plastic carrier. Lastly, the present invention includes a thermoplastic material which adheres to both plastic and metal upon the application of heat.